Daphne's Adventures
by We fiction bout fan
Summary: (I'm bad at summaries bear with me) Daphne basically has sex with her family members and maybe other people? Rate and Comment. (Be Favorable!) (FIRST STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**DAPHNE'S ADVENTURES**

 **Hi Guys, it's your boy Fiction about Fan. So it's my first ever story (Can you believe it?) so remember to rate and comment favorably. Anyways I noticed there were no stories about Daphne (I guess everyone's busy, it's fine, except maybe assmonkey11) so I took it upon myself to do it. I don't know how much i'll do, but I guess the whole family. Anyways, I decided to do Lewie and Beast from "Stuck with a Boy Genius." Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Lewie and Beast**

It was a quiet night in Marshport; Harley, Rachel, Georgie and Ethan were at the school dance, their parents were (as far as they knew) asleep, and Lewie, Beast, and Daphne were in Daphne's tent, seeing as her's was better than there's.

"Yeesh Daphne, you went overboard with this," said Lewie.

"I like to think of it as a much better place than where you 2 were," said Daphne.

Just then, the sprinklers went off, and little did they know this was caused by their parents. Tom and Suzy quietly turned them on then ran back to their house. The sprinklers, just like they intended, struck Daphne's tent and stuck everything with water.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the 3 children.

Everything including themselves was now wet. Daphne, however insisted they stay, as she knew is was a ploy to get them to come inside.

"Guys, I'm staying here. I'm not gonna let mom and dad win this." said Daphne.

"But we're wet and so is everything here. Aren't we gonna get sick? said Beast.

"Not if we take off our clothes." she proposed.

Both boys, while not wanting to take off their clothes, did not want the parents to win even more.

"Ok, let's do this." said Lewie and Beast.

Beast, Lewie, and Daphne all took off their shirts, revealing Daphne's flat chest and Lewie and Beast's in shape chests. Though none of the others knew, each one was secretly turned on by the other. Then the 3 took off their pants and underwears, revealing Lewie and Beast's 2 3/4 _(I want to be exact)_ inch penises and Daphne's young pussy. All three kids were now as nude as the day they were born.

"Ok then." said Beast.

"We might as well cover ourselves in the blankets." Lewie suggested.

So that's what they tried to do. Except, like everything, it was wet. So Daphne suggested the three of them just huddle up to try and get as much heat as they could. That sounded about right to the boys. Expect for one small problem. 2 guys and 1 girl. But none of them told each other that. And this was starting to make Lewie and Beast (because they're twins) a bit... _excited._ (If you know what I mean) It was noticeable, and Daphne noticed but said nothing.

"Hmm," said thought in her mind. "What do I do about this?" Then she remembered seeing Rachel stick her finger up her hole once when Cuff was around, and that seemed to make him happy. She decided to do that too if she wanted her brothers to be happy.

"Ok guys, let's sit down. I have something to show you." she said. The 2 boys, both hiding their erections, sat down in front of Daphne.

"Make room."

The 2 boys did what she said moving over to their side. Daphne then began her show.

She first spread her legs, showing the boys her pussy. The boys erections immediately went up. Then Daphne started to move her finger around her hole. As she remembered, Rachel stuck her finger directly in and moved it in and out, so she copied her movement. At first, she didn't like the feeling of it going in, but once she removed it, she had arguably the best feeling in her life. So she kept going. Daphne shoved 2 fingers in, and she started to moan. She opened her eyes and saw the 2 boys with their dicks as hard as rocks. She grinned, and continued. Her nipples were starting to get hard, so she rubbed one with her free hand, and when she found out it felt great, did that along with her rubbing. Lewie and Beast didn't know what to do, so they just kept watching, despite their dicks being erect. Daphne was still rubbing, moaning all through this, and started to feel a strange feel, almost like she had to pee, but still feeling good. Daphne continued rubbing herself, and had her first orgasm, squirting all over Lewie, Beast, and herself. She took her fingers out, and tasted the liquid, which she absolutely loved, and so did Lewie and Beast.

"Wow." said both boys simultaneously.

"Yeah." said Daphne.

"Now what?" said Beast.

Daphne tried to remember what Rachel did to Cuff next. She remembered seeing her suck on some part between his legs. She looked at both boy's crotches, seeing their penises. She made a personal decision to chose that.

"Now you guys have to lay down." she told them.

The boys did as she said, trying to hide their erections.

"Don't hide them." she told them, remembering Cuff's was hard. So the boys let their erections go wild, showing their now 4-inch penises to Daphne.

The fun began. Daphne chose Beast to begin with, pushing her hair back and... she began. Her mouth wrapped around Beast's cock, beginning to suck, moving it up and down. Beast began to moan, showing Daphne he liked it, and she continued, using her tongue on his tip. She then sucked on his balls, with Beast growing ever so close to his orgasm. Then just as Daphne's brought her mouth back to his dick, he began to orgasm. Daphne got squirted on her face and got a bit in her mouth. Salty. She hoped she could get more from Lewie. She repeated what she did with Lewie, and when he orgasmed, she got most of it in her mouth. She loved the taste.

"Hmmm." she said.

Lewie and Beast were amazed, they never had an orgasm and they sure liked the blowjob Daphne just gave them.

"So..." said Lewie.

Daphne recalled Rachel being fucked by Cuff in her asshole and vagina, but that was only 1 penis and at different times. She didn't know if she could tolerate 2 in both of her holes. Nevertheless, Daphne went with her gut and told the boys, "Now you have to do the work."

She continued, getting on her hands and knees, saying, "Now I have 2 holes, my butt and my other one. Who wants each one?"

Lewie interjected, saying "But isn't your butt where you poop from?"

"Who said I didn't clean it?"

"She has a point." Beast said.

"Fine, but I call dibs on the other hole. You can have her butthole, Beast." Lewie said.

"Deal."

The two boys shook on it, and then tried to figure out how this worked. Seeing as they had never done this before, they had an excuse. Daphne, feeling what we would describe as horny, was getting a bit impatient. "Let me show you how you put in in." she said. Looking back at Rachel, she remembered she and Cuff were in different positions, and could not think of one the boys could do that was easy or together. But then she remembered one way in which Rachel got on her hands and knees and Cuff stuck it in both ways...and Rachel barely had to move. So Daphne got on her hands and knees once more and told the boys, "Now who's entering my butt?"

"That's me", said Beast.

"I want you to slide your thing into my butthole. But be gentle, and once you're in, don't move till' I say so." she said.

"Alright." he said, and began Daphne's pleasure once more. Beast, who was slightly hard, looked for Daphne's butthole and saw it to be the top one, so he prepared himself, and...here he went. The first thing he noticed was Daphne was tight, **really** tight. Both he and Daphne were in discomfort as Beast's tip entered her anus. But as soon as the 3 inch hit, both kids were once again at ease, and soon enough Beast had all of his 4 inches inside Daphne's butthole. Daphne moaned loudly, a sign she liked what Beast was doing.

"Now Lewie," she began, "You have to slide in under me and part of Beast and put your thing in my other hole. As soon as you're in, don't move either.

"Got it." he said, and slid under the two. His hard penis poked at Daphne's behind, so he moved over a bit, and seeing as he could not go further, let Daphne take control, watching her sit on his cock. Daphne, who had already broken her hymen during a freak stunt _( I'm not going to get into details.)_ and never told anyone, sat down, wincing in pain after his first inch entered her, but slowly growing hornier as the remaining three inches entered her. Now both boys were inside her. "You guys ready?" she asked?

"Yes." said both boys.

"Ok then. Beast, you have to move your thing in and out of my butt, but don't take it out, just keep going. Lewie, I'm gonna be moving up and down on your thing, so just sit there and relax. You got it boys?"

"Yeah." said the boys once more.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go!" she said. And so they did. Beast was pumping in and out of Daphne's anus slowly at first, but eventually got the hang of it and went much faster. Daphne's moans sure helped him continue. As for Daphne, she was moving up and down on Lewie's penis, taking in all four inches and then moving out, in and out and in and out, as she recalled later. She was using her 2 hands to pinch her nipples which were almost as hard as Lewie and Beast, and she was extremely turned on by both boys going in and out. Speaking of Lewie, he was moaning just as much as Daphne, being extremely sensitive, so being fucked by Daphne was seriously turning him on. All three kids were enjoying themselves, either being penetrated or penetrating. Just then, Beast started to moan really loudly, and orgasmed inside of Daphne's asshole. 2 minutes later, both Daphne and Lewie began to moan loudly and they orgasmed together, with Lewie orgasming deep inside Daphne and Daphne releasing all over Lewie. The boys removed themselves from Daphne and Daphne now felt entirely satisfied, as well as the boys. All three of them played next to each other, under the slightly dried blankets. Daphne had just one more suggestion before all three of them, who were already drowsy, went to sleep.

"Guys, let's fall asleep naked and with you guys inside me." she suggested.

"Daphne you must really like our things." Beast told her.

"Whatever."

So they did just as she told them, with Beast up her ass and Lewie in her young pussy. Daphne's nipples were hard, which she pinched once more, then kissed both of her brothers, which led to a short make-out session with each of them, in which the other was able to taste the others cum in their breath. Just as Lewie and Beast were asleep, Daphne moved her pussy up against both her brothers's penises, making her and the other boys _(who were still asleep)_ cum once more, filling up Daphne, who just there laid, rubbing her breasts and nipples while remembering the amazing night she just had. She slowly drifted to sleep, with both her brothers inside her and her hands on her small, yet perky breasts. As Daphne would recall, despite all her future endeavors with sex, she would always remember her first time as the best time she had. And that would stick.

 **So what'd you think of my first ever story? I know it's a bit weird but isn't weird good? Anyways, remember to rate and comment favorably. Who should I do next? Leave suggestions! Until, next time guys, its been Fiction about Fan! BUH-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up guys its your boi Fiction about Fan. Sorry for the delay won't happen again. Anyways just wanted to thank all you all for the great reviews on the first chapter. I saw a lot of Harley requests so here we are. Let's get it on!**

Chapter 2: Harley

Daphne was happy. She just had sex, which she loved and life seemed to be on the upside. She only had touched herself once after the ordeal, imagining her finger was either Lewie or Beast's cock. She sometimes thought what it would be like if she were to do it with a girl, but she ever dwelled on it.

Anyways, Harley had just won another invention contest and the family wanted to celebrate by going out for pizza. Daphne had snuck away to the bathroom before the announcement was said. Harley, however, did not want to go as she told everyone she wanted to get some sleep. The family then left, leaving Daphne unknowingly because with 7 kids you never know who's going to get lost. Harley then went up to her shared room. Daphne exited the bathroom as soon as Harley had left. She saw no one around and assumed everyone just left. She then thought it would be the perfect time to masturbate and got wet in her panties a bit. She went up to her dollhouse/room and got ready to begin the fun.

Harley layed down on her bed and took off her shirt and green bra, revealing her b-cup breasts and perky nipples. She stood up for a second to take off her jeans and yellow panties, revealing her developing vagina.

Daphne got comfortable in her dollhouse, then took off her shirt, exposing her petite breasts. She then took off her skirt, revealing her wet underwear, which she also took off, leaving her completely nude.

Harley and Daphne both began to rub their pussies. Harley stuck her finger inside and outside at a constant pace, moaning so loudly the neoghbors could probably hear her. Daphne, on the other hand, was slowly rubbing her pussy, only having 1 finger in, and she wasn't moaning as loudly. Just before Daphne came, she heard a moan coming from the girl's room. Daphne stopped rubbing herself to investigate. Seeing as she thought everyone else left, she only put on her skirt, leaving her panties and shirt behind. The door was open, as Daphne saw her older sister, finger in her pussy, completely naked.

Daphne had never seen another girl do this, so she was interested and just a little turned on. Daphne sat on the floor next to Harley's bed and took off her skirt. She then started to follow Harley's motions. Daphne was enjoying watching her sister, who still didn't know she was there.

But then, Daphne sneezed.

"ACH-OOOOOO!

Harley opened her eyes and jumped back in a startle, surprised at the site of her youngest sister naked and with her finger in her pussy.

"OH SH...!" Harley yelled as she tried covering herself with a blanket.

"Hey Harley." Daphne said.

"What are you doing!?"

"I was rubbing myself in my dollhouse, and I heard a moan, so I followed the sound and came into your room, saw you doing it too, and i liked what i saw, so I rubbed myself to the thought of you."

Harley, hearing Daphne liked it, dropped her blanket, exposing her breasts again. Harley took a look at Daphne's petite body and forgot all about common sense.

"Daphne, come sit here with me." she said.

Daphne did like she was told.

"Let's try something out. Kiss me on my lips."

Daphne did this, kissing Harley for what seemed forever but was really only a minute. Harley then told Daphne to lay flat on the bed. She pushed her hair back and started to suck on Daphne's nipples. Daphne moaned out loud as Harley's tounge swirled around her breasts. As Harley did this, Daphne used her hands to rub and pinch Harley's nipples, which she moaned at as well. The girls did this for about 3 minutes.

Harley then spread Daphne's legs, and stuck 2 fingers in her pussy. Daphne started to moan as Harley rubbed her sensitive pussy. Daphne loved the feeling and rubbed her nipples as Harley got to business. She rubbed it for a while then stuffed her face in, licking Daphne's pussy like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah! Harley! MHHH"

Daphne then came in Harley's mouth, with Harley slurping up all the cum then moving over to Daphne to make out with her. Daphne could taste her own cum in Harley's mouth. Then they switched positions, with Daphne nearing Harley's pussy. She copied Harley's exact moves, seeing as this was her first time with a girl.

Harley came all over Daphne's face, with Daphne enjoying the taste of Harley's cum.

Both girls then started to push each other's pussies against each other. As they grinded their pussies, the girls made out with each other, with Harley tasting her cum through Daphne.

"Oh SHIT DAPHNE I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"ME TOO HARLEY!"

Both girls came at the same time, cumming in each other's pussy. Daphne and Harley both layed down, as all their sex got both girls tired. Harley took one last look at Daphne then blissfully went to sleep.

Daphne, on the other hand, was about to doze off as well, but before she did, she started schemining on who she could fuck next.

 **The story continues! I am so sorry to leave you guys hanging without another chapter for a month but I had writer's block on this chapter. I took some time away and got to focus on the show and got some ideas. Now im back and promise you guys not to take another month to write a chapter again. Remember to leave positive or negative feedback, loving all the comments from last time. Don't forget to leave suggestions on who Daphne's gonna fuck next.** **Until, next time guys, its been Fiction about Fan! BUH-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I can't post as much. Its just that school is just too much and... Well you know the rest. Sorry. But here's a short chapter to tide you over.**

It was summertime in Marshport and Daphne and Georgie had the house for themselves. They came in wearing only their bra, panties, and short pants, since it's so hot. Georgie was wearing a green bra, matching panties and black shorts, and Daphne was wearing a pink bra, matching panties and green shorts.

"Damn it's so hot" said Georgie as she sat on the couch.

"What do you expect, it's summer" said Daphne as she went to get water bottles for herself and Georgie

"Let's see what's on the weather channel" said Georgie as she took the remote and turned to the weather.

While they were watching the weather channel, Daphne was staring at Georgie, she was sweating but at the same time, Daphne couldn't keep her eyes off of her sister. Daphne has always found Georgie really attractive. Daphne was really wet.

"I know you're staring at me Daphne" said Georgie

"Georgie I" said Daphne as she was loss for words that she was caught red handed staring at the her sister.

Georgie puts her finger on Daphne's lips.

"It's ok Daphne, I don't mind, I know you've found me attractive" said Georgie

"How long" asked Daphne

"Does it matter" asked Georgie

"No it doesn't" said Daphne as she and Georgie started to kiss each other. Georgie fell on top of Daphne as they were still kissing. As they were kissing, Georgie's hands were behind Daphne as she was untying her bra and then tosses it to the ground, she then starts to suck on her nipples. Daphne arched her neck as she felt Georgie's tongue on her nipples, Daphne reached behind Georgie and took of her bra. When Georgie bit her nipple. Daphne moaned loudly and then she moved down and removed her pants along with her panties. Georgie was now sucking on Daphne's thighs.

"Mmmmm. Georgie" Daphne moaned

Georgie crawled up and kisses Daphne.

"Let's go to my room and finish this" said Daphne

"Good idea" said Georgie as she takes Daphne's hand and takes her to Daphne's room, Daphne lied down on the bed, Georgie slowly removed her pants along with her panties and then she takes Daphne's hand and placed it onto one of her breasts. Daphne was really wet right now, not only because she has a full sight of Georgie's body, she was actually feeling her breast. Georgie went on top of Daphne and then kisses her again. Daphne still had her hand on Georgie breast but then after, she wraps her arms around her waist. Georgie started to suck on her neck, Daphne moaned at the feeling of Georgie's mouth on her flesh.

"Mmmmmmm…..ohhhh...Georgie that feels so good...I'm yours now" moaned Daphne

Georgie sucked her neck to the point where she was trying to make a mark on her neck, when she stopped, the mark did form on both her neck and her breast, Georgie moved down to her pussy and then she started to lick it.

"Georgie...that feels so fucking good, keep going" Daphne moaned as Georgie continued her work on her best friend's pussy. While doing so Georgie grabbed on one of Daphne's breasts.

Daphne was squirming as Georgie was fucking her.

"Oh this oh so gooood OH FUCK ME Georgie!" Daphne yelled as she felt that her climax was building up.

Georgie went faster on fucking Daphne and then after that she came on Georgie's face. She went up to kiss Daphne so she could taste herself.

"That was awesome" Daphne said in exhaustion as she was catching her breath

"Good, because now it's your turn" said Georgie as she sits on Daphne's face, giving her a close view of her pussy. She leaned up and started to lick it.

Georgie was groaning as Daphne was licking her pussy and she was looking at her also.

"Oh my god, your tongue feels so good inside me please keep going" Georgie moaned as she was gripping on the headboard of the bed as she was riding Daphne's face

"Daphne Daphne, I'M I'M" that was all Georgie could say until she screamed and came on Daphne's face, she then collapsed on the bed next to Daphne, they cuddled together

"I'm glad this happened" Georgie said as she was exhausted

"So did I, Georgie I'm so attracted to you" said Daphne

"Is that so," asked Georgie

"It's true, I get so turned on being around most of the time, I always had dreams about you" said Daphne

"Mmmm, I did saw the way you looked at me" said Georgie.

They both smiled and went to sleep. Daphne schemed on who to fuck next.

 **So guys, I'm sorry. But I'll try my best to upload Daphne and Ethan. Watch out TeddyBearsJaker, I'm gonna be the first one to make it. It's been Fiction Bout Fan, Buh-Bye!**


End file.
